


Timers

by XShipperxWriterxGirlX



Series: Coldwave week 2017 [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ColdWave Week, M/M, Soulmate AU, Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShipperxWriterxGirlX/pseuds/XShipperxWriterxGirlX
Summary: When you get to a certain age, generally between 10 and 12, you have to undergo a ceremony which makes a timer appear on your wrist. This timer counts down to the moment you will meet your soulmate. Once you meet your soulmate, the timer disappears. Those who don't have a match or will never meet their soulmate don't have numbers, they have lines which will forever be imprinted on their wrist.Yet another soulmate AU.Coldwave week, day 2- soulmates





	Timers

**Author's Note:**

> Well, today didn't go exactly to plan. I ended up going out all day, I thought I'd be back earlier than I actually was. But I'll try and get the others up as soon as possible.

When you get to a certain age, generally between 10 and 12, you have to undergo a ceremony which makes a timer appear on your wrist. This timer counts down to the moment you will meet your soulmate. Once you meet your soulmate, the timer disappears. Those who don't have a match or will never meet their soulmate don't have numbers, they have lines which will forever be imprinted on their wrist.

Mick, like every other human, had the ceremony done, but he could have swore his was broken. It was never the same time twice. Meaning that the years change, sometimes within minutes, so he stopped caring about what his read as the years went by. A lot of people admired Mick's timer, even though he didn't go showing it off, various people saw it and Mick felt like some sort of circus act. Like people only wanted to talk to him just to see his broken timer.

It wasn't until some British dude knocked him out, in January, and he woke up on a roof top where began to understand his timer.

Time travel. Who would have thought that actually exists outside of tv shows? Not Mick that's for certain. He didn't watch them sort of shows but he knew they existed. There was always a new one that's advertised every so often, so really it's hard to miss them. But in a world of meta-humans and magic, he can't really say he's overly that surprised. So, in curiosity, he agreed. He didn't care about saving the world, the world could burn for all he cares, but he was curious to see who exactly his soulmate was. Because really, Mick's not going to live for another 60 years, so he might as well see. Besides, the timer had been stuck on +60 years for a few weeks now, so that's always a good sign right?

**Timer: +60y, 5m, 20d, 12hr, 30m 50s**

* * *

It wasn't for a few weeks, or what Mick assumed to be a few weeks anyway, until they travelled to the future, something about not knowing too much of their futures and vandal savage being too strong to take down, but rips next lead took them too the future so there they went. Sure, Mick's timer changed a little, with travelling back to the 1970s, it did make the timer read +100 years, which for some reason, the team were fascinated with for whatever reason.

"Welcome to the future, June 30th 2076 to be exact." Rip announced, as he landed the waverider and activated the invisible shield before getting out of the captains chair.

"I thought you said savage was too strong to take down in the future?" Ray questioned and Rip sighed as Mick started throwing up after the time jump, he never could travel well in a normal way, let alone time travel.

"Indeed you're right, mr palmer. This is around the year he does start to make himself stronger. But, we've got someone on the inside, posing as one of savages men. One that the time masters themselves had planted intending to get captured by savage. I have received a message from him, indicating I need to meet up with him at this time, and very soon. So, I'm going to need, you miss Lance, and you mr Rory to come with me, encase this little meeting goes horribly wrong." Rip explained, "I may require your.. specific skills"

"Meaning, if he tries to back stab you, in any way, you want us to kill him?" Mick questioned, after finishing throwing up.

"Well, I didn't want to put it like that, but indeed mr Rory you are correct." Rip responded. "And he only has a small time frame to come meet us, so I need the both of you in Gideon's fabricator room, like now." Rip said, "I'll meet you in the bridge in quarter of an hour, we do not have time to waste." He then added before making an exit.

"Come on blondie, the sooner we get this over and done with the better." Mick stated, looking over at Sara who stood up and made her way to the door.

"Already ahead of you Mick." Sara said, as Mick followed her down the corridor and into the room, where Gideon had era acceptable clothes for the pair of them ready. Once ready, Mick waited for Sara, before going to the destination where he was to meet rip.

**Timer: +1hr.**

* * *

"So who exactly is this guy again?" Mick asked, waiting at the meeting point of the bloke they were supposed to be meeting any moment now.

"Ah yes, I suppose you need to know that. Well, his name is Leonard Snart and he is one of our most... ruthless time masters. Meaning, he doesn't really care about anything unless he gets the job given to him, done. Now this isn't to say he kills everybody, but he has... unconventional means to getting the information he wants and the time masters don't really care as long as his actions don't destroy the timeline." Rip examined, and Mick whistled and appreciation.

"So basically the good guy version of Mick then. Well.. I really meant he non criminal version." Sara joked, earning an eye roll off Mick and a slight smirk.

"I never really thought about that, well pointed blondie." Mick responded, but in all honestly the first thoughts that ran through Mick's head was that he would have been a good partner in crime. Not that Mick wanted one or anything.

"Well, if you wanted to put it like that well sure. Now shut up now he's coming." Rip said, as Leonard made an appearance.

"Well well well, rip hunter. Long time no see." Leonard drawled. Mick instantly found him attractive, he was hiding sure, but he could tell he was even from his hiding point.

"Leonard Snart, nice to see you again." Rip greeted, and shook hands with the other man.

"If that was true, you wouldn't have a couple of friends of yours hiding now would you. Do you not trust me Rip?" Leonard quizzed and remained silent for a moment.

"Of course I do, I just brought them in case anything went wrong. You understand that?" Rip asked

"Fine. Fine." Leonard responded, "You can come out now." He then yelled, and sure enough Mick and Sara walked over to Rip and Leonard. Mick's initial thoughts about the man was right, now that he could get a proper look, he was very attractive. Quite possibly the most handsome man he's ever seen in his life. "Well, well, well... the assassin and the arsonist. If I was anyone else, I would have thought you were planning to kill me after this little chat"

"Again, just purely here if anything went wrong, nothing else." Rip said and Leonard hummed.

"Fair enough. Clearly I've been sent on the wrong job.." Leonard trailed off, admiring Mick with a smirk. "Very clearly. Leonard Snart, most people call me Len though." He then added, holding his hand out for Mick.

"Mick Rory." Mick grunted, shaking his hand. As Mick did, he felt a burning se station over his wrist, more specifically over where his soulmate timer. Both men pulling their hands back quickly, Mick pushed down his sleeve and looked... the timer had gone. Leonard doing the same, his had gone too.

"Well.. I suppose that makes us soulmates." Leonard announced, once again checking Mick out. He could get behind Mick being his soulmate.

"Well, isn't this interesting..." Sara trailed off, smirking as she did as Rip groaned.

"Well bollocks."

* * *

  
"Ladies and gentleman, I would like you to meet the newest member of our team, Leonard Snart." Rip announced to the rest of the crew.

"Mr hunter, are you sure it's okay to just pick random people up from any time you want? What about the timeline we're so desperate to mend?" Stein asked and Leonard rolled his eyes.

"I'm a time master myself, but more importantly, it turns out I'm Mick's soulmate, so we're both going back to 2016 because that's protocol for us time masters. If we meet our soulmate on a mission, we must remain in their time." Leonard explained and stein thought about it.

"You two, soulmates? Personally, I didn't even think that mr Rory was ever going to settle down and meet anyone. Not with his... profession." Stein commented.

"Have you got a problem with this really? People can be with anyone, not just males and females belong together." Mick growled.

"No, no. Not at all don't mind me." Stein said quickly, before sitting in his chair remaining quiet.

"Gideon. Take us back to 2016!" Rip demanded, and soon enough the waverider started to fly. Making it's course to 2016.

* * *

  
"So, what now?" Leonard asked, watching the waverider fly away to its next destination.

"I don't know, but let's figure it out along the way." Mick said, looking at Leonard who just smiled.

"I'd like that." Leonard agreed, and the two started walking towards the city.

And they did, work it out. The next year the waverider crew got an invitation to their wedding. Neither one of them new how to be in a relationship, but they helped each other and in its own little slightly messed up way, it worked for them.


End file.
